Silent Symphony
by SadieMarie
Summary: A new nobody is joining the ranks of Organization, but when she comes she certainly stirs things up. Friendships will be made, trust will be broken, and lessons will be learned the hard way. All questions have an answer... .:Rated T for safety:. Demyx/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Except my OC.

**A/N: **So this story has been floating around in my head for over a year (there were some, er, _complications_), and I'm finally getting around to putting it together. Yay! xD

Well, onto reading then. xP

* * *

Chapter One

Pain. Unrelenting pain. It flowed through her entire body. The pain was unbearable, but at the same time, the young girl lying in the middle of nowhere did not stir. The wet, coldness of the ground comforted her. She did not want to cry out. She wanted to lie here until she simply ceased to exist.

Time was a nonexistent factor, nor were memories. Where she had come from, and how long she had been in the state she was in, she did not know.

She was gaining self awareness. She could feel the water gathering at her fingertips. She dared not open her eyes for fear light would add to her slowly diminishing pain.

She was lying on her side; one arm underneath her body, the other bent at the elbow, her hand somewhere near her face. Her legs bent at the knees as if in the fetal position. She could feel the water gathering between her toes; she wasn't wearing shoes.

She continued to lie, for how long, she wasn't sure. Only a faint yellow glow was penetrating through her eyelids. The sun? Perhaps the light from a single lamp post? As the intensity of her pain dwindled, she began to feel a soft wind continuously flow across her body. If it wasn't for the cold water that was soaking through her clothing, the breeze would feel nice; it was comforting. Something from a distant memory; far out of reach.

Her senses were becoming more prominent as the last of the full bodied pain that had once engulfed her, left. She could hear the wind blowing, the rain drops lightly hitting the already soaked ground. She could feel the wet fabric clinging to her skin. Her fingers felt the grooves in the concrete. Though her eyes remained closed, she saw a flash of lightning, followed closely by a ground shaking roar of thunder.

The noise startled her. She was not scared, but the loud sound was not expected. She sat up, and opened her eyes for the first time. Sitting up had not hurt the way she expected it to. She looked around, taking in all her surroundings. It was nighttime; she could tell by the navy blue sky. She was lying in the middle of a street. How long had she been here without anyone noticing? Buildings lined the horizon; no plant life visible anywhere.

The place seemed void of life. Had she been the only one to survive some terrible accident? She still could not remember anything except for her first moment of consciousness. She looked for the light source. It did not take her long to spot it; a large heart shaped moon lit the night sky. It was not familiar to her, how she knew that she wasn't sure. She looked down to the ground, gasping when she saw her reflection in the puddle of water she awoke in.

Oval shaped, light brown eyes stared back at her. She blinked as she raised a slender hand to feel her hair. It was jet-black, and dripping wet. As she wrung out her hair, another noise startled her. It was a sound she remembered well, but from what memory? Soft music was drifting to her ears from behind the buildings to her left. A C-major chord? How could she tell?

She stood up. It took her a moment to find her balance before she looked at her soaked garments. Black leather pants and a three-quarter sleeved black shirt. She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering for the wind had picked up, and wind and cold water don't mix well. The source of the music was getting closer because the sound was growing louder.

The young woman took a few slow steps forward, waiting for the source; a person dressed similarly to herself. This person had on a black cloak that covered their head, making their face obscured by shadow. They were playing an instrument that appeared to her as some sort of guitar. How had she known what the large instrument was called? She was beginning to get a headache from trying to remember memories that she couldn't seem to grasp on to. They blipped into her mind for split seconds; long gone by the time she realized they were there.

She stepped out into the street, about fifteen feet away from the person dressed in black. They stopped, the guitar disappearing into nothingness. The person removed their hood, revealing themselves to be a young man. He took several hesitant steps towards the soaking girl.

"Who are you?" he asked, deciding that she was not a threat. He walked up to her, as to get a good look.

The girl just stared at him. He was about a head taller than she was. He had light brown hair done up in a mullet type style, a few loose strands hanging around the edges of his face. His eyes were teal in color; friendly eyes.

"What's the matter, cat gotcher tongue?" he asked, a smile on his face; an empty smile. She moved her eyes to look into his.

"Cat?" she asked softly, hearing herself speak for the first time. Her voice was quiet, but it was strong; stronger than what she imagined it would be after what she had been through. The young man cocked an eyebrow.

"You know, cat?" he said, "Furry, soft animals that 'meow'?"

His teal eyes looked into her non-comprehensiive brown ones, and shook his head as he said, "Never mind. Name's Demyx," he stuck out his hand.

The young woman looked at his black gloved hand hesitantly before slowly extending her own hand into his.

"Name's– uh…" she said, staring at their combined hands moving slowly up and down. "I don't remember…" She let her hand slip from his like water. She looked down to the ground out of – embarrassment? No… – she was embarrassed; yes – but this was different. It was as if she were experiencing a memory of being embarrassed. It was difficult to understand and puzzled her even more than she already was.

Demyx gave a slight chuckle as he said, "Yeah, that's okay. None of 'us' remember our names when we first get here…"

The girl looked up.

"Us?" she asked. Demyx nodded. "What do you mean? How did I get here? Why can't I remember anything –"

"I think I outta take you to see Xemnas, our little Organization's leader…" Demyx interrupted.

Though she wanted to ask more questions, she kept silent as Demyx led her to, well, wherever it was they were going. As they walked down several more empty streets identical to the one where she woke, a memory suddenly burst its way into her head.

She looked at Demyx and blurted out, "My name is Nida…"

Demyx looked at her and said, "Nice to meet you, Nida. Your memories will eventually all come back to you like that. Weird isn't it…"

"Why's that weird?" Nida asked sincerely.

"I dunno… it's just funny… since they're technically not _your_ memories…" Demyx shrugged, putting one hand on the back his neck.

"What do you mean, 'not _my_ memories'?" Nida inquired, wondering how he could say such a thing.

"It's just– look, Xemnas will explain everything to you. I'm not really the best at explaining." Demyx said, giving Nida a small smile.

"Xemnas… is that your leader?" Nida asked. Demyx responded by nodding, then he suddenly stopped.

"You know," he said, putting one hand on his chin after he had stopped walking, "I think I know a way to get there faster. You look cold, plus you're soaking wet," Demyx gave the shivering, dripping Nida a once-over and added, "Not to mention you're shoe-less,"

Nida looked down at her bare feet and smiled, "Where _are_ we going, anyway?"

"The Castle that Never Was," Demyx answered, reaching his arm out. He twisted his hand while making a fist, and to Nida's surprise, an oval of black swirling mist appeared.

"What's that?" she asked. Demyx took her forearm and dragged her in it alongside him.

"It's a portal of darkness," he answered nonchalantly as the portal engulfed the two of them.

For a moment, it felt like the air was being sucked out of her lungs. But it was all over before she had time to think. She gasped for air when the portal spat the two of them out. She caught her breath and looked around her. They were no longer in the cold, dark, rainy streets of the city. They were standing in the middle of a white and grey hallway. The tiled floor alternated between white and grey squares, as did the ceiling. The walls were white with what looked like moving wisps of grey lines. There were no cieling lights, but the whole place was lit up. The light wasn't warm; it was a cold, white light. Not that the hallway itself was cold (it was actually quite warm compared to the weather outside), the light that lit the place just seemed void of... something.

"This is the Castle?" she turned to ask Demyx. Her eyes widened as she looked at the strange creature Demyx was speaking to. It was funny looking, moving about in an eerie fashion. It looked as if it had a zipper for a mouth, well; Nida _assumed_ it was a mouth. It was conversing with Demyx in a whisper-like language.

After a rather loud whisper argument with the creature that resulted in the creature disappearing into thin air, Demyx nodded towards Nida.

"That thing was a Dusk. You'll learn about them soon enough," he said. "And don't worry. You'll pick up the language; it's not too complicated." Demyx pointed to two large double doors at the end of the hallway that were marked with a large brass Roman numeral one.

"That's where Xemnas's office is," Demyx informed. Nida nodded, took a look at Demyx, and asked, "Do I go in alone? Or are you coming with me?"

"I suppose I should go too. Superior's not expecting anyone today," Demyx led the way down the hall, closely followed by a curious Nida.

_Maybe I'll finally get some answers..._ She thought.

Demyx knocked loudly on one of the doors, causing countless echoes to reverberate off the hallway's walls.

"Enter," a deep looming voice emanated from somewhere beyond the door.

"Come on," Demyx said, motioning for Nida to follow him through the door, into a large room that resembled the hallway in the fact that it was completely white. There was a large wooden desk in the corner of the room that sat in front of a large window that extended from the floor to the ceiling. It had an excellent view of the heart shaped moon that Nida had seen earlier.

There were tall book shelves and filing cabinets that lined the perimeter of the room up to the edges of the window. There were countless books of all shapes and sizes, with scraps of paper marking pages.

Standing in front of the wall sized window was a man wearing an identical black cloak to Demyx. He had long white hair that broke off in soft spikes at either side. He had his hands crossed behind his back and was looking up as if in deep thought as he stared out at the yellow moon.

"Superior," Demyx said to get the man's attention.

The darkly tanned man turned slowly, revealing his amber colored eyes as he stared into the light brown ones of Nida.

"Ah– Number nine, I see you've found a new one," he spoke in the same deep voice that had spoke for them to enter. His voice was cool and empty; _controlling_.

"Demyx," Xemnas directed, "You may leave. I'll discuss with her alone." Demyx nodded and gave Nida a wink before exiting through another portal.

Nida returned her attention to the man now sitting in the dark-grey chair behind his desk.

"Come," he said, gesturing towards an empty black arm chair resting on the opposite side where he sat. Nida nodded and went to sit in the chair, which wasn't very comfortable; it was hard– overstuffed.

"First, let's begin with your name," the man said, taking out a fresh sheet of paper, and sporting a pair of reading glasses. One of the creatures Demyx had called a 'Dusk' materialized and handed Xemnas a pen before making its way towards a book shelf.

"My name is Nida,"

* * *

**ZOMG.... I ended it...... RIGHT THERE. :X**

**Her nobody name will be revealed in the next chapter. Yay!**

**The reason I waited so long before I actually put this story up, was, well there's a few reasons, so, here they are:**

**1. School was not giving me extra time to write.**

**2. I've been busy on YouTube, but at the moment I'm not editing, so I finally have a reason to not be lazy and actually write.**

**3. Stupid Xion got introduced as the Organization's 14th member, and I just knew I'd be hounded on if I didn't mention her. lol**

**So I had to think of a way to incorperate her, which I did. :D**

**Alright, so I may have overused comas and semicolons...but at least I tried. xD**

**If any grammar buff would like to be my beta reader, PLEASE CONTACT ME!**

**Also, I really tried to be very descriptive in the first part of the story that lacks dialog, so, I hope it was done well. **

**Review por favor!**

_***fan-girl squee* Xemnas in glasses! **_**8D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I am so, so, so, so sorry that it took me this long to get another chapter up. D:

It was hard with more and more details about Xion, and 358/2 Days coming out! D:

So I had to reconcider my options with this story, and then quite literally, I forgot about it. *failure*

But, I am BACK! And I only changed some minor things, and I've decided to keep Xion the way she was when she popped into my head. lol

So Xion will probably be WAY OOC by the time we get to her and her story. :P

Anyway, I hope this is fine for Ch. 2. :)

* * *

Chapter 2

"Nida," Xemnas spoke her name in long, drawn out syllables. He wrote the individual letters down on the sheet of paper lying in front of him. When he was finished, he set his pencil down, tucked his reading glasses away in a drawer of his desk, and turned the paper around so that Nida was able to read what he had written.

**N I D A**

**X**

**N I X D A**

**D I X A N**

**N A X D I**

Just as Nida was about to ask what this was about, Xemnas cleared his throat, and said, "Which of these names feels_ right_?"

Nida became uncomfortable as his amber eyes bore down on her. She tucked a few loose strands of jet black hair behind her ear. She sounded out each name in her head, wondering how on earth she was supposed to know which of the three names were right? Would she feel a burning sensation? Would she suddenly feel a gravitation to a name?

If gravitation were the case, she certainly did not feel inclined to pick any of _these_names. She watched through her peripheral vision as Xemnas leaned back in his armchair, sighing lightly as he continued to stare into Nida's eyes.

"Perhaps some assistance is needed," he spoke the words so softly that Nida wasn't sure if she was meant to hear them. She looked up to see that Xemnas had beckoned one of the Dusk creatures over to Nida's side. Xemnas carried on a short whispered conversation with the Dusk, which then proceeded to stand a little too close for comfort on Nida's right side.

She turned her puzzled gaze towards Xemnas, who had swiveled his chair towards his oversized window. Then Nida turned to look at the Dusk, who was wiggling about, yet not moving from its place. Nida huffed as she tried to comprehend what it was that she was supposed to do.

_Maybe I should say the names out loud_, she thought.

"_Nixda_," she said quietly, letting the name flow off her tongue. She looked at the Dusk, who looked at her and grunted something that sounded like, "_Sthshchsth,_"

"Okay, guess that one was a 'no'," she said, beginning to wonder if this was all a secret test she happened to be failing.

"Let's try, _Dixan_," as the name left her lips, Nida suddenly heard the voices of a dozen whispers in her head. She became disoriented as not only the Dusk beside her, but all the other Dusks in the room began to float about, all whispering the same thing. And to Nida's surprise, it was something she could understand.

"_Dix-sssan_," they all whispered in unison. Nida gasped. Was this what Xemnas had wanted? Or had she just failed the test, and said the wrong name?

"Dixan it is," Xemnas said coolly as he spun his chair around to face Nida once more. The faintest trace of an empty smile on his lips. Xemnas stood up, only needing to meet his amber eyes with Nida's brown for her to understand she needed to do the same.

As the Dusks calmed down, and began to glide normally across the floor, Xemnas raised a hand, and caused four shiny symbols to appear. It took Nida a second to realize that these were the letters of her name. The letters were made of some sort of translucent vapor, which reflected almost like liquid metal when light hit them from the correct angle.

Xemnas twisted his closed fist and created a fifth letter, an "X", and placed it in-between the first two, and the last two letters of her name. Xemnas retracted his fist, and the letters began to spin; rearranging themselves to spell out a new name. Xemnas slowly released his fingers from the clenched ball of his fist, and the letters slowed to a stop.

Before disappearing in a shiny evaporation, Nida saw that they now spelled out, "DIXAN".

And it was that moment, that she stopped referring to herself as Nida, and began thinking of herself as Dixan; For she was _not_Nida, and she knew this for a fact, but she also knew that she was what once had_ been_Nida.

How she knew that she _was _Nida, and_ not_Nida at the same time, she did not understand.

"Welcome, Dixan, to Organization Thirteen." Xemnas said approvingly.

"G-glad to be here," Dixan stumbled, reaching out to shake Xemnas's now extended, hand.

After shaking hands, Xemnas sat down behind his desk, pulled out his spectacles once more, and summoned the dusk to hand him a new sheet of paper. Dixan looked as Xemnas began scratching away at the sheet with his ballpoint pen.

"What is your age?" Xemnas asked when he came to a pause in his scratching. He kept his eyes on the page, not bothering to look up. Dixan thought long and hard.

"_Close your eyes, master,"_came the whispered voice of a passing Dusk. Dixan did as she was told, and closed her eyes as she concentrated on finding a blip of Nida's memories to try and figure out her age.

"Eighteen," Dixan said when a short memory of an eighteenth birthday party entered her mind. She didn't bother reopening her eyes for she knew that there were many more questions to answer.

*******

Time passed by with no meaning. There were no clocks in Xemnas's office, and the light coming from outside never changed. Xemnas was on his seventh page of information about Dixan. So far they had discovered Dixan's height, weight, and clothing measurements among other things. Xemnas told Dixan about what she was; a Nobody. He explained the process of going from Somebody of strong heart and will, to becoming an emotionless, left over shell; a Nobody. He explained that even the creatures called "Dusks" were a form of Nobody.

"Time for the more interesting part of this examination," Xemnas spoke, putting his glasses on top of his head, and setting the pen down on the desk.

"What's that, sir?" Dixan asked curiously. Xemnas smiled one of his empty grins.

"We discover your element, and your _true_ name,"

_True…name…_Dixan thought. Wasn't '_Dixan_' her true name? Why did nobodies have so many names to go by?

"Close your eyes," Xemnas instructed, after motioning for Dixan to stand up, and walk to the center of the room. "Now concentrate. What is it that instinctively understand?"

Dixan took a deep breath, and concentrated. She had been told that all of the earth elements had already been taken such as Wind, Fire, Ice, and Water.

_Concentrate_, Dixan ordered herself. What else was there? What did she instinctively know…?

Somewhere from inside her head, she heard a faint lullaby. It was something she knew. She had heard it before, well, _Dixan _had technically never heard it before, but her Somebody, Nida knew this particular song. It had no words. Just a melody accompanied by a harmony. Piano and guitar. A sad hymn. Dixan could feel the emotion emanating from the song. It was almost enough that she, though she had no heart to feel the emotion of sorrow, felt the sting of a single tear on the verge of forming from her now useless tear ducts.

She suddenly felt the coolness of a metal object entering her hand. It was slick, and it felt – _right_.

Dixan opened her eyes, and admired the weapon that brought itself into existence in her hand. It resembled a giant eighth-note. It was jet black, and shiny as an onyx. The blade of the weapon was the flag of the note, with an edge so fine it could have easily cut through the white linoleum floor of Xemnas's office. The hilt of the blade was the filled in oval part of the quaver. However, in order to accommodate where the user's hand needed to be, the oval was hollowed; resembling a doughnut.

"Marvelous! It would appear that _music_ is your element," Xemnas's voice broke through Dixan's trance. She looked away from her magnificent blade to see Xemnas scratching his notes away on her file. Dixan swung her blade a few times. There were no words to explain how she felt with her weapon in hand. It felt like a dance. Everything fit perfectly. Like a symphony. All instruments played in unison creating a rich, beautiful sound. That was how she felt with her blade in hand.

"After tonight's meeting," Xemnas said, now watching Dixan swing her blade, "We will decide who will train you in combat."

Dixan nodded, allowing her beloved weapon to slip back into nonexistence. As soon as the coolness of the hilt slipped away from her fingers, she felt as if a major part of her had gone missing, though the emotion was only a hollowed memory of what she knew to be the feeling of "longing". Xemnas seemed to find the expression on her face humorous, as he let the tiniest of smirks break through his serious expression.

"I sense untapped power in you," Xemnas practically whispered the words, and Dixanimmediately knew she was not intended to hear them. She wondered if an extra sensitive sense of hearing was part of her "untapped power".

Dixanmade her way back to the uncomfortable arm chair in front of Xemnas's desk. She found the seat occupied with a black cloak, black boots, and leather gloves. A Dusk must have put them there while Dixanwas summoning her weapon. Dixan put them on immediately, liking the feeling of shoes covering her bare feet, but wishing the gloves were not part of the uniform. The gloves made her hands and fingers feel restrained.

_I'll take these off later_, she mentally told herself.

"Dixan, you shall hereby be known as number Fourteen," Xemnas informed her, as Dixan zipped up her cloak. Xemnas watched her, almost as if he expected her to furrow her brow and ask, "But then why are you still calling it Organization Thirteen? Shouldn't it be---"

"Ah," Xemnas interrupted,giving Dixan's file to a Dusk so it could be filed in one of the many filing cabinets that lined the room. "Yes. I suppose it technically should be changed to Organization _Fourteen_ with you being our newest edition, but, I there is a reason known only to me and my closest comrades as to why our name shall remain Organization _Thirteen."_

The coldness in Xemnas's eyes told Dixan not to push the matter further. What could Xemnas be planning that he couldn't do something as simple as changing the name of his Organization?

"Now, I shall call for Demyx, since he is your discoverer, and I shall summon everyone to the meeting room. He will escort you there, where you will be introduced the rest of our Organization's members," Xemnas said, tucking his glasses yet again into his desk.

"One minute please, er- sir," Dixan said, not quite meeting Xemnas's eyes.

"You may call me Superior," Xemnas responded, folding his hands on top of his desk.

"Superior, uh- I just- I wanted to know," Dixan paused, trying to word her question without coming across as rude.

"_Sssspit itttt outtt_," a Dusk whispered rather rudely has it slithered past her, and squeezed itself through the crack in the office doors.

Xemnas either truly did not hear the Dusk, or was politely ignoring its comment. Dixan struggled to get her question out, "I was wondering, well- you mentioned something about me having a '_true name'_, and I'm almost _positive_ that the number Fourteen isn't really a true name seeing as it's, well, a _number_," she stopped rambling and locked her brown eyes onto Xemnas's gaze.

"Yes," Xemnas replied, turning his chair towards the heart shaped moon, "Your _true_ name shall come into existence when your power reaches its full potential, then I will know the true name of your being,"

Dixan nodded, though she did not fully understand. She watched as Xemnas boomed out Demyx's name; a direct order to come to his office at once. There was the noise of an opening portal outside Xemnas's office doors, and a small knock.

"You called?" Demyx's muffled voice came through the other side.

"Enter," Xemnas sighed in slight annoyance.

Dixan's mullet haired friend entered the room, gave a cheeky grin to Dixan, and went to stand in front of Xemnas's desk.

"You are to escort her to the meeting," Xemnas ordered. "That is all, Nine."

Demyxnodded his understanding, and montioned for Dixan to follow him back out into the white hallway where they first arrived.

"Sooo," Demyx said, grinning at Dixan.

" '_Sooo_' what?" Dixan asked.

"You've gotta tell me what your name is!" Demyx said gleefully. Dixanwatched as a few of the other lesser nobodies wandered down the hallway passing Demyx and herself.

"Dixan," she said shrugging her shoulders, not finding an explanation as to why she could not look this boy (who couldn't have been much older than she) in the eyes.

"_Dixan_," Demyx said, trying out the name. "Dixie…Dix…" He put his hand on his chin, obviously in deep thought.

"What?" Dixan asked, momentarily broken of her inability to into his blue-green eyes.

"You know, like a nickname!" Demyx grinned. For someone lacking their heart, this boy was very in tune with his memories of emotions. Sure they were empty gestures, but they hardly lacked the enthusiasm of an actual emotion.

"Oh," Dixan replied, not actually knowing what a nickname was. Demyx seemed to pick up on this right away, as he said, "It's like a name that friends can call you. Like, you can call me Dem. That is, if you want. Demyx or Nine is fine too," Demyx gave Dixan a once over, before smirking, "Of course, I _could _have you call me 'Superior', since I technically _am_ your superior,"

Dixanrolled her eyes, and smiled before playfully punching Demyx in his arm. She immediately felt sorry for what she did, and apologized. What was she doing? Was it like her to just hit somebody when they didn't do anything dangerous to provoke her? Perhaps this was a reaction her somebody would have had in this situation. Demyx chuckled a very convincing chuckle.

"You and me? I think we're gonna be good friends," Demyx said, as he opened up a new portal, gestured to it and said, "C'mon. Good ol' Superior's gonna be calling for your hearing soon."

Dixan nodded and followed Demyx into the black nothingness of the portal.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, sorry it took me like, a **CENTURY** to upload. D: I fail.

FF really didn't want me to edit this chapter. lol It decided to not work three times... but! I finally got it corrected up... mostly. I'm sure there's still some mistakes in there... like grammar issues. *fails at grammar* haha

Review of your thoughts? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **I have all the main events of the story all lined up and ready to go... but unfortunately I must keep going from the beginning. xD

Oh... and in case anyone was wondering, not all the chapters are going to be from Dixan's POV (point of view). Just the beginning chapters need to be. Though the story is centered around her so the majority of it will be from her perspective. P:

Just sayin'! ;D

Commence with your reading. XD

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The portal Demyx had created led them into a small white room. The room was vacant of windows, and there was an open area where a door should have been that looked out into a very large, circular room. Dixan could see that on the center of the room's floor was a funny looking emblem that slightly resembled a cross. Before Dixan even had a chance to ask Demyx what the emblem was, Xemnas's voice echoed throughout the castle asking all members to report to the meeting room.

Demyx leaned against the wall beside the entrance to the adjoining room.

"Basically," he said with a tone of voice that suggested he'd seen this before, "Xemnas is gonna tell the others your name and element. Then he'll decide who he thinks is best suited train you for the next two weeks. No big deal." He gave Dixan a wink.

"Will I learn everyone else's names?" Dixan asked. So far she only knew two out of her thirteen new comrades' names. Demyx nodded as sounds of other portals opening came from the adjoining room. Demyx stopped leaning against the wall to look out into the area, then turned to Dixan, "C'mon, let's go. Everyone's here,"

Dixan tried to move her legs forward, but found that her muscles had suddenly turned stiff, and she was unable to move them. Was it possible for her to feel fear? For not being able to feel emotions first hand, this was as close to actual fear as she was gonna get. Demyx patted her shoulder, and gave her the push she needed to get walking. Dixan looked up as she and Demyx entered the room. The white walls blended into the floor and the ceiling making this place seem almost dream-like. There were thirteen towering chairs protruding from the floor. Each chair rose a few feet higher than the previous, and each chair was occupied by a black cloaked stranger.

As Demyx and Dixan finally reached the center of the room after what felt like hours (though they could only have been fifteen feet away from theentrance). Demyx removed his hand from her shoulder, and disappeared momentarily in a portal only to reappear in a previously empty chair high above.

"Welcome," Xemnas's voice boomed out from the highest perch. Dixan had to hold her head almost completely upright to even get a glimpse of his black boots. "Organization Thirteen, I'd like to introduce you to our newest member, Dixan. Number Nine found her in the streets of our world earlier today. She is to be welcomed into our Organization with hospitality. I will not tolerate any violence,"

Dixan's eyes widened.

_Violence!?_ She thought. Her breathing quickened and she was sure that if she had had a heart, it would be rapidly thumping its way up her throat.

Dixan heard someone cough, and looked up to see Demyx making a face directed at her. She tensed up. What had she missed while she was wondering how her fellow members were going to tear her apart limb from limb?

"Dixan," Xemnas's booming voice said in an annoyed tone.

"S-sorry, s-sir," she said quietly, hoping she wasn't about to be kicked out of the Organization this quickly.

"Please state your element,"

"Music," she replied, quickly adding a 'superior' in hopes that it would make up for her zoning out.

"In our examination," Xemnas continued, "We discussed the fact that your somebody had not had any combat training, correct?"

"Yes, sir," Dixan answered.

"That being the case," Xemnas responded, "I would like to ask Demyx to train you, seeing as you share similar abilities, for the next two weeks. On the last day of training, I would like you to have a training session with Xigbar so he may assess whether you are ready for missions. Anyone else who wishes to help with the task of training Dixan before I start assigning missions may contact Demyx before training begins for that day. That is all." Xemnas then disappeared into his own portal of darkness. The rest of the members followed suit, however a few of them brought their portals down below to greet the newest member.

A man with long salt-and-pepper colored hair tied back in a pony tail approached her. He had an eye patch covering one of his golden-yellow eyes. As he spoke, all Dixan could pay attention to was the huge battle scar on the left side of his face.

"Hey kid, name's Xigbar," the man said as he took Dixan's hand and shook it. For such a thin person, Xigbar shook Dixan's hand with the force of three grown men. It dawned on her that this would be the man she'd have to face at the end of her training. Xigbar flashed her a crooked grin before taking off in a dark portal.

There were three people left, one of them being Demyx. He was standing next to a tall, thin red head with impossibly spiky hair. Next to the red head was a boy who could only have been several years younger than Dixan. His hair was a disheveled mess, and he was the shortest one of the three, though probably only two inches shorter than herself.

Demyx caught Dixan eyeing him, and waved for her to join him and his friends.

"Hey, Dix!" Demyx put his arm around Dixan's shoulder, and introduced her.

"The red head is Axel, and the short one is Roxas," Demyx pointed out, "Guys, this is Dixan."

Axel gave Dixan a once over before saying, "We could have introduced ourselves, Demyx." Axel smirked before addressing Dixan, "Name's Axel, got it memorized? Number eight of this little organization," Axel put his arm around Roxas's neck and said, "Roxy here's number thirteen, so you two will be next door neighbors."

"Axel," the boy named Roxas choked out, "You're strangling me!" Axel immediately removed his arm. As soon as Roxas got his breathing back to normal, he punched Axel on the arm.

Ignoring her two new acquaintances' bickering, Dixan eyed the gloved hand that was still casually resting on her shoulder as she asked, "Demyx, what did Xemnas mean when he said we 'share similar abilities'?" She turned her head to look up at him.

"I didn't tell you?" Demyx asked, moving so could see Dixan face to face.

"Tell me what–" Dixan watched as Demyx summoned the giant, blue guitar that she had first seen him with. The instrument started off as thousands of tiny water droplets which formed into a ball slightly above Demyx's hand. There was a burst of energy, and the ball transformed into instrument.

"It's called a sitar." Demyx said, strumming his fingers over the strings. The instrument was practically as big as he was.

"So we both know music," Dixan thought aloud.

"Yup," Demyx smiled, letting his sitar disappear.

"Hey," Roxas called, apparently his little fight with Axel had ceased. "What's your weapon look like, Dixan?"

Dixan allowed the cool metal of the hilt enter her palm.

"What the heck is that?" Axel said, eyeing the weapon disapprovingly.

"An eighth note," Dixan said, admiring its shiny black surface.

"Coooool," Roxas said, calling his own weapon into existence. His resembled a giant house key. Dixan cocked an eye brow.

"Key blade," Roxas answered without bothering to hear Dixan ask. Roxas swished his blade a few times before it disappeared from his hand. Dixan allowed hers to slip away too.

"So," Dixan said, noticing the teardrop tattoos underneath Axel's eyes, "What do I do now?"

"Move into your room and start your training," Axel answered. "You want me and Rox to help out on her first day, Dem?"

Demyx thought it over for a few minutes before answering, "Sure! We can demonstrate our powers, and then she can have a go at all of us. That way we can figure out exactly what we're dealing with,"

_Wonderful_, thought Dixan, _I have no idea how to fight at all and I'm gonna have to fight all _three _of them my first day._

Roxas seemed to catch the overwhelmed look plastered across Dixan's face, "Don't worry. We'll go easy on you. Basic training stuff, you know."

Dixan smiled sheepishly at the blue eyed boy.

"Let's see your room then!" Demyx said with an eager look on his face. It was hard for Dixan to remember that all these emotions were just remnants; memories of what it was like to feel. It was going to be a concept that she would have trouble grasping.

The group decided not to use a dark portal to get to the apartment wing of the castle because they wanted to give Dixan a quick tour of the place. On their way to the rooms, they stopped briefly at the training room known as The Hall of Empty Melodies. Dixan found the title slightly ironic seeing as she was an empty being who controlled music.

After climbing several flights of stairs, they finally reached the apartments. Rooms 2 through 8 ran down the right side of a long hall, while rooms 9 though 14 ran down the opposite.

"The dusks worked pretty fast on building that one," Axel commented as they reached the very last room on the left. There was a shiny brass XIV placed beside the white door of Dixan's new room. Dixan turned the gold door knob, and the door opened to reveal a decently sized living space. There was a small hallway with a closet door already stocked with freshly cleaned black cloaks. The hallway led into a medium sized room that followed the rest of the castle's color scheme. A large white bed took up the back corner of the room. Next to it was a sliding glass door which led to a small unfurnished balcony. There was a lone white armchair in the corner opposite the bed, and a white coffee table stood in the middle.

There was a walkway that led into a small kitchen that was comprised of a fold out table and chairs, a small refrigerator, and a toaster oven. Adjacent to the kitchen was a bathroom just big enough to hold the bare necessities.

"Congratulations!" Axel spoke with sarcasm, "Your room looks just like all the other bedrooms in the castle." Axel sat down in the armchair, put his feet on the coffee table, and rested his hands behind his head.

"Comfortable?" Roxas asked, pulling the table out from under Axel's dirty boots. Axel's feet slammed to the ground as he shot a death glare towards Roxas.

"I _was_," he growled.

"C'mon Ax," Roxas pleaded as Axel stood up, and to Dixan's surprise small flames erupted from the red-head's hands. Two enormous spiked wheels erupted out of the fire. "Let's save it for the training session," Roxas said nervously.

Axel shook his head and chuckled slightly as he allowed his weapons to disappear in clouds of smoke.

Demyx saw the bewildered expression on Dixan's face and laughed as he added, "Yeah, I don't think Dix would like it if you destroyed her room on her first night,"

Axel turned to Dixan, "Sorry," he said, grinning.

There was awkward silence that lasted several long minutes as Dixan stared at the man who almost burnt down her room.

"Do you two almost kill each other on a daily basis?" She finally asked. Roxas grinned in response.

"I wouldn't have to almost commit murder every day if _somebody_ didn't provoke me all the time," Axel said, gesturing his hand in Roxas's direction.

"Okay before we waste anymore time," Demyx said, cutting Roxas off right as he was about to make a retort. "Let's get Dixan's first day of training over with."

"Sounds good to me," Dixan agreed, not wanting her brand new apartment to go down in flames so soon.

They traveled by portal this time, provided by Axel, and returned to the entrance of The Hall of Empty Melodies. Demyx opened the door. The hall was quite large. The sounds of their footsteps reverberated off the walls. There was a balcony that overlooked the one room that contained colors other than white and grey. The floor of this room was dark blue, with a navy blue center. There was certainly plenty of space to get training here.

"Well, since you don't know any of our fighting styles," Demyx addressed Dixan, "And we don't know about yours, I'd say the best way to learn is to just, well, fight."

Dixan nodded. She couldn't help but allow the memory of impending doom flow through her empty veins.

"Am I supposed to fight all three of you at once?" she asked quietly, her vocal chords were so tight that they didn't allow for a higher volume.

The three of them looked at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

"We'd never do that to you, Dix!" Demyx choked out. Their fits of giggles didn't make Dixan feel even an ounce better. She had no idea what she would do when it came fighting time.

"I'd be your toughest opponent." Axel sneered, "A baby could beat Demyx with a rattle. Roxas here would be a bit more of a challenge. I'm the one that trained him, so he's got what it takes to be as good as me, _someday_."

Demyx's face fell as Roxas smirked, "Show off,"

"Just because I have a happy-go-lucky exterior doesn't mean I can't fight," Demyx argued, pretending to pout. Axel play punched him in the shoulder.

"She's all yours then, kid," Axel said as he opened a portal.

"Where are you going?" Roxas asked.

"Up to the balcony of course. Gotta get a good aerial view," Axel informed, keeping his portal open long enough for Roxas to run through and join him.

"Hey!" Roxas called as they exited the darkness on the higher level. "How's the weather down there!?"

"Very funny!" Demyx called. He then turned his attention to a very white faced Dixan. "You ready?"

Dixan shook her head. Demyx flashed a reassuring smile. "S'okay. Just – trust your instincts. I'll go easy on you," Demyx winked.

The water droplets formed over his head again, turning into his sitar. Dixan summoned her weapon, which she decided to name The Quaver. The onyx colored blade entered her gloved hand. She and Demyx moved to the very center of the room, and stood to face each other.

"Ready?" Axel called from above.

"Wait!" Dixan cried. She momentarily released her blade, removing the constricting, black leather gloves from each hand. She rolled them together, and tossed them aside while re-summoning the weapon.

Dixan watched as Demyx moved into a fighting stance. He held the neck of his sitar in his left hand, his fingers pressed down on different frets. Dixan tried to find a comfortable ready position too. She held the note shaped blade out in front of her. She noted how balanced the weapon felt in her grasp. It didn't feel top heavy or like it would fall out of her hold. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Weapons are at the ready!" Roxas's voice called from up top.

"Let's get ready to _rumble_!" Axel shouted.

Dixan heard the faint melody of guitar strings being strummed by Demyx. But there was another melody that drowned his out. It was a haunting tune that echoed in Dixan's mind. She opened her eyes, and to her surprise, she saw musical staffs floating around her. Dagger like notes floated across the staff lines, fading away as they reached the hazy edge. The staffs flowed and morphed to the tune that was playing inside Dixan's head.

Dixan was so preoccupied with this new discovery that she failed to be aware of her surroundings.

"Dance water, dance!" Demyx commanded. Several blobs of water appeared and formed human like clones. Upon closer examination, Dixan realized that they were actually clones of Demyx. She jumped back as the water Demyx's came closer. The floating staff lines followed her movements as the circled around her, forming a barrier of protection.

What happened next, Dixan couldn't even be sure.

* * *

**A/N **Yay for cliff hangars! 8D

Sorry if some of the characters are OOC. I'm taking literary license here to twist the characters to my liking. ;D

Review of your thoughts?


End file.
